Mobile wireless communications devices today are used for more than voice communications. Indeed, many mobile wireless communications devices today are capable of sending and receiving e-mail, browsing the Internet, executing a variety of applications, and playing media files. Given the ever increasing features present in mobile wireless communications devices, the delineation between them and traditional desktop computers is becoming less pronounced.
In fact, some mobile wireless communications devices today are capable of wireless communications that are not cellular in nature, such as wireless local area network (WLAN) communications and Bluetooth™ communications. While these additional capabilities are desired by users, they place additional requirements on the hardware of the mobile wireless communications devices. For example, to handle these multiple wireless communications types, mobile wireless communications devices typically have additional antennas and additional hardware. These additional antennas and hardware increase the size and weight of the device, as well as add cost the manufacture of the device.